Trash Island
The People's Republic of Trash Island (known simply as Trash Island; Trash Island Creole: Trash Ailan) is a socialist nation located on an artificial island build by environmentalists in in the Caribbean, roughly northeast of Hispaniola. The island was created from several patches of garbage floating around the Caribbean and other parts of the world, including the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. Trash Island was created on a platform of sustainability and respect for the planet. Though it was originally only settled by western environmentalists, the country received mass immigration from many Caribbean countries and nations around the world, making its culture multifaceted and unique. Trash Island is a very interesting country because of it's unique creation and values. It's described as the greenest country in the world. Only a few electric cars exist on the island. The main modes of transportation within towns is with bicycles and with trains connecting towns and villages. The nation is almost entirely powered through solar panels and from sustainable resources, and 80% of the population is vegetarian or vegan. Geography Settlements History Presidents A presidential term lasts for five years a president can serve up to three terms. Election day is in November. *Kelly Green (2026-2041) *Abigay Grant (2041-2056) *James Tourreau (2056-2066) *Rashmi Varma (2066-2081) *Angel Reid (2081-2091) *Peyton Clarke (2091-present) Economy Trash Island's main exports include organic food, renewable energy materials, and tourism. As for imports, meat is imported for the non-vegetarian market as no meat is produced in the country. The country exercises strict rules for businesses to assure it does not hurt the environment. These rules also apply to anything imported into the country. Agriculture Because it is an artificial island created partially from floating trash, the ground of the island is not well equipped for farming. Food grown in the country is mainly cultivated in greenhouses. Laws Because of its original platform of environmental sustainability, the country has radical policies to protect the environment. Littering, for example, can land a person in jail for 10 years. Furs are strictly prohibited in the country. Human Rights Discrimination against anyone based on race, gender, age, sexual orientation, gender identity, or class is illegal. Immigration The Trash Island government and the majority of the population support immigration, as all of the people are either immigrants or descendants of them. Becoming a citizen of Trash Island is easy compared to many other countries. However, immigrants must go through much training on environmentalism and must sign many agreements to assure they follow the laws pertaining to caring for the earth. LGBT Rights LGBT couples enjoy the same marriage rights as straight couples. Changing one's legal gender is a constitutional right. Education on LGBT issues is given in elementary school. Socially, attitudes towards LGBT people are varying on the ethnic identity of the individual. However, violence against LGBT people is very rare in this country, in contrast with other Caribbean countries. Many queer refugees have come from other Caribbean islands to escape discrimination. Education School is separated in to elementary school (kindergarten through grade 5), middle school (grade 6 through 8), high school (grade 9 through 11), and higher education. Trash Island has free education from kindergarten all the way to one's bachelor's degree, making the amount of people with higher education comparatively high. One college exists on the island, the liberal arts college Trash Island University. Many people go abroad for higher education, however. Public schools are taught in Trash Island Creole up until grade 8. In high school and college, English is used because there is not enough resources to use the local language. There are some private schools that cater to a specific ethnic group and language, so a person can be educated from K-12 in Mandarin, Spanish, or Hindi. Children typically start to attend kindergarten at age 5. Required subjects include literacy (in Trash Island Creole and English), mathematics, physical education, science, and social studies, and the arts. Staring in middle school, students begin to learn another language. Depending on area, one usually can study Spanish, French, or Mandarin, and sometimes other languages. There is also a greater emphasis on English in preparation for the English spoken in high school. Demographics Language English was the original lingua franca of the island, though it has fallen out of daily use with the general population. It's used in higher education (high school and college), government, and it's the main language used to talk to foreigners. Around 80% of the population is able to understand basic English. Trash Island Creole is an English-based creole language and the current lingua franca of Trash Island. It's used in local government and in education from kindergarten to eight grade. 95% of the country can speak Trash Creole. It's the native language of 30% of the population. Trash Island was originally settled by many nationalities whose descendants have retained their languages. The constitution lists twelve minority languages: Chinese languages (Mandarin, Cantonese, etc.), Dutch, French, German, Haitian Creole, Hindustani, Hmong, Jamaican Patois, Papiamentu, Portuguese, Spanish, and Zhuang. Subtitles are available in all these languages for major TV stations. Only 0.5% of citizens speak a language other than these listed. The main sign language used throughout the country regardless of ethnic group has become Jamaican Sign Language, a variant of American Sign Language. Religion Culture Media Television Trash Island broadcasts a variety of television stations in a variety of languages. For some channels, such as the news and Trash Island's locally produced Trash Island Central channel, have subtitles in all the official languages. Foreign programs are also very popular, and some western channels are available there. Music Trash Islanders generally have a great appreciation of music. The most popular band is a girl group called The Single Ladies (TIC: De Singel Ledz), who gained popularity after a viral video singing Beyoncés Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It). It has five members named Rapenzel, Juliyet, Aleks, Beybi, and Bel. Foreign musicians are also popular throughout the country, especially hip hop and techno. Some popular artists are Azealia Banks, Le1f, SOPHIE, and Nicki Minaj. The most popular radio station is called Aluminum, which is at 104.6 FM. Cuisine Holidays Category:Nations Category:Islands Category:Countries